What Lies Beneath
by KYUBINAMIKAZE
Summary: “I had no choice; I became too dangerous to be around her. So I left to control this power of mine. The power of an Uzumaki, a Namikaze, the power of a god and Death. Now I walk this path…my path” Naruto Namikaze
1. Rebirth

**KN: Alright here's the rewrite, so go ahead and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Eight year old Naruto's life was far from being normal, since as far as he could remember he had always been despised by his own village, for what reason he knew not. The only ones who actually even bothered with him where his Hokage-jiji, the people from Ichiraku, the lady from the hospital and the people with the masked face who would look after him from time to time. Other than them he had no one, yet he still couldn't help but try to be accepted… to protect the ones who couldn't. His Jiji always told him he got that trait from his parents, something else that was not revealed to him.

That last reason was why he was in the situation he was now, being beat down by a group of Gennin. Why you ask was he being beaten by this group, why simple they were picking on a pretty blond girl and in his book that was a big wrong, so he interrupted them.

**Flashback a few moments ago**

"Man look at her, she's so weak thinking she can beat us with her pansy ass flowers" called out one of the Gennin obviously one fresh out of the academy judging by his shiny new headband.

"Leave me alone your the ones who started, wanting to pick a fight with me" called out the girl as she laid on the ground, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh what's wrong is the baby going to cry?" asked another Gennin in a mocking tone, before he and the others broke out laughing

"Hey leave her alone you bullies!" called out a voice behind them, causing them to see a small blond boy in a white shirt and black shorts glaring at them.

"Get lost brat before we teach you a lesson to, nobody messes with Konoha shinobi!" called out the boy from earlier, one whose parent was on the villagers' council.

"Your not shinobi, your just a bunch of losers picking on a helpless girl, go and pick on someone your size!" called out the blond child as he got between the girl and Gennin

"Hey Rai, isn't this that demon brat your dad was talking about?" asked one of Gennin, referring to the one who began picking on the girl

"Hey you know your right, you want us to mess with someone else then how about you" called the Gennin before charging at the smaller boy with the others behind him before beginning to beat the child

**Flashback end**

After tiring them selves out from beating the boys took off, before they were caught. Leaving a sobbing girl and an injured boy.

"Why?" asked the girl, thru her tears as she crawled over to the boy and looking him straight into the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I, I couldn't let those idiots hurt you" responded the blond

"But your hurt"

"Doesn't matter better me than you"

"It still doesn't make any sense" responded the girl,

"I should get going, before any one sees us" responded the boy as he stood up shakily

"Wait you're still hurt"

"Heh, don't worry I'll be fine" reassured the blond with a smile

"Why wont you stay, come on we can be friends" responded the girl

"Friends?" asked the blond, friends was something he never had

"Yeah don't you have any?" asked the girl, receiving a no

"Well that's not right, I'll be your friend" stated the girl with a smile

"Do you promise, you'll really be my friend?" asked the blond, hopeful to make a friend

"Of course" responded the girl chirpily

"Then I'll make a promise to" added the blond with a smile

"Really what is it?" asked the girl, happy at the opportunity of making a new friend

"I promise to always stand by your side protecting you no matter what" responded the blond seriously; no way was he going to take the chance of ruining a relation ship with a possible friend.

"Great I'm Yamanaka Ino" responded the girl, while extending her hand

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" responded the boy, happy that he would finally have a friend his own age, sadly for the blond it wouldn't last.

**Four years latter**

It had been four years since his friendship with Ino had begun and the blond was happy not even the villagers could put him down. Heck even her own parents never treated him wrong they treated him as Naruto nothing more and nothing less. Yet today his day was crap, Ino had gone with her parents on a training day out of the village, so he was mostly on his own. Sure he had other friends like Shikamaru and Chouji, but it wasn't the same. Then there were the sudden flashes of pain that coursed thru his body, as if he were being cut up from the inside out. Yet his day just got worse, after seeing a couple of drunken villagers.

'Yeah, just great' thought the blond as he held a hand against the walls of buildings for support as he tried to get away. But made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end, turning to the entrance he saw the group seemed to grow as no there were at least 12 men with broken bottles and some had pocket knives.

"Hey fellas, what you up to?" questioned the blond with a forced smile, knowing what was coming, it was the same every time, its not like they beat him every day, no just every few months though there were rare occasions like tonight.

"Nothing much, just going on a little 'Fox Hunt' "answered the one taking point, his breath reeking of booze before him and the others bursted out laughing

"Well no fox here, so you can be on your way"

"I beg to differ gaki I se one right here, one that needs to be put down" answered the man with a sadistic smile

"Not to night you guys, you got me at a bad time" called out the blond, while panting struggling to keep his anger in check, normally he could take it tonight however he felt…alive…powerful…merciless

"It doesn't matter Kyubi, you will fall tonight!" called out the man anger flashing through his eyes, before he and the others began their attack

"I'm sick of that name, how many times am I suppose to tell you bastards I am Naruto Uzumaki!" growled out the blond his anger spiking to news levels, along with his chakra, as he spit up blood from his spot on the ground. He could feel it something in side of him… he could hear it raw unrelenting power…and he was trying to hold it in…no matter how much pain he was in, as he struggled his eyes would flash from his normal deep stormy blue eyes to a glowing cerulean color showing absolute power .

"No matter what you say, Fox you will die tonight" said one of the men before cackling like a mad man

"And you know what maybe if we get lucky we'll catch that slut of yours,…yeah how we'll make her scream out our names that is before we set her ablaze" added the man with a sadistic grin

That last statement from the drunken idiot had sealed their fate. Whatever the blond had been holding was unleashed…all his hidden power was released. His eyes had finally stopped flashing and took on the glowing cerulean color. So with a grunt of small effort the small gang of men where pushed back by strong invisible force, having them end up with various cuts on their persons. With fear they looked on as they child…no demon they must never forget even if tonight was their last night, rose from the ground and a cyclone of wind began to pick up around him before staring at each of them in the face. Those eyes he looked at them with were soulless…they knew their fate was sealed somehow, but they still had a chance if they could just kill him quickly.

And with that one of the men who was behind the boy held his pocket knife firmly and charged at the boy. That is before said boy turned his head slightly and glared at the man before a blade of wind shot out and cut off his arm that held the knife swiftly but clean. Though before he could register the pain and cause a ruckus another slash of wind decapitated him. The rest of the men could only watch on in horror as this happened in a span of 6 seconds, they truly knew then they were damned. The blond muttered one single word to seal the carnage "Die" and with that the slaughter commenced. The teen however held no remorse they had threatened the one person he would give his life for… his lifeline.

**Hokage's Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the proud third Hokage of Konoha, the one Naruto Uzumaki looked at as a grandfather. He was currently doing the dread of all kages, paper work. Yet his thoughts kept traveling back to Naruto, how it pained him to see the boy hurt, to not be able to tell him of his proud ancestors, but alas he couldn't until he unlocked one of his blood lines. Yet as of late the blond showed no signs of awakening either one that made his parents feared. That is until he sensed it was faint but he could feel it, his years of being a shinobi were the only thing that let him feel it. It was different but still held a similar power…raw unrelenting power his mother was known for. For once the God of Shinobi was glad for being wrong.

"Though is this for your good Naruto-kun?" asked the aged man with a grim look, he knew of the consequences of the bloodline. The only problem was if Naruto was ready for it.

**KN: Well that's it and I know that it's not that different from 'New Moon' because it isn't supposed to be. The only thing I'm changing is the first bloodline so I can intertwine it with the second.**


	2. Heritage and Goodbye

**KN: Alright here's chapter 2 rewritten.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Leaping across the roof tops of the village Sarutobi, and his two most trusted ANBU moved towards the source of the howl. Landing two roofs away from were Hiruzen could feel Naruto's chakra though it felt far more powerful, he turned and ordered

"Don't attack him he may not be in control but stay on guard" getting two positive nods before the three made their way to the alleys entrance only to see carnage, men were diced like pigs. . Though none were fazed, seeing much worse during the wars they participated in or their missions, however they were slightly disturbed Naruto was behind this. However they didn't have to move much further as the moon soon gave off more light and in the middle of the alley stood Naruto with tears going down his face and the cyclone of wind still moving around him.

"Jiji, help" pleaded the blond as he took a step forward with the cyclone following his every move

"Naruto-kun wait release your power, if you come any closer you'll only harm us" stated the Sandaime

"How?" asked the blond as he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes still glowing with power.

"Just concentrate Naruto-kun, let go of all that power you hold" called out Inu as he took a step forward, while the blond did as told

"I can't" yelled out the blond after he had spent a minute of trying

"Hokage-sama I see no other choice if we don't act quickly more shinobi will arrive shortly" muttered Tora as he moved forward

"Very well then…just be careful" responded the aged man, receiving a nod

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but we have to do this!" called out Tora as he tool his position and made a single hand sign before a branch exploded from in front of him before it rushed at Naruto intending to knock him out and succeed but had trouble getting through the cyclone. Acting quickly Inu moved forward and took out a seal before placing it on the blonds now exposed chest before activating it making spider wed like ink to spread around and intertwine.

"Lets head back to my office" ordered Sarutobi and with that Inu picked up the boy, and jumped on a head, leaving the Hokage to order

"Tora, dispose of the bodies I don't know what these fools did but I know it had to be bad enough to cause Naruto's transformation'

"As you command Hokage-sama" called out the brunette as his leader jumped ahead, turning he quickly turned and used a fire based jutsu to get rid of the evidence, and before leaving he said one thing "I hope you rot in hell trash",

**Hokage's tower**

"Naruto-kun, please look at me" reasoned the Hokage, they had been in his office for five minutes now with the woken blond but he still wouldn't look at them in the eyes, all he would do was stare into the ceiling his eyes unfocused.

"Naruto, please just tell us what happened" asked Inu as he stood next to the boy resting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, finally snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"It was the same as always, they were out on another 'Fox Hunt'… I took a wrong turn and they got me…saying it was the day Kyubi would fall…but it wasn't the same. I felt it inside…incredible power enough to destroy them but I wouldn't use it…that is until one of them said it…he said they were going to rape Ino-chan then kill her…so I used it. I butchered every last one of those bastards and I feel no remorse for it, so if you're going to lock me up for it then fine just protect Ino." Stated the blond finally looking at Sarutobi in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun there will be no need for such an action. They were sentenced to death the moment they began their attack, after they broke the law" answered Sarutobi with a small smile.

"Then what's wrong with me Jiji…I embraced the power but why won't it leave me and what's up with this seal?" asked the blond pointing at his chest.

Sighing Sarutobi lit his pipe before speaking "Naruto-kun you can't make it leave its part of you I believe it's time for you to learn of your heritage" answered the veteran while taking a seat behind his desk. When he said this he had the blonds' complete attention.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful women ivory skin, fiery red hair to match her personality, and ocean blues eyes. Always headstrong never gave much to politics but was powerful, a bit of a tomboy at first but grew into a respectful women, she was formally of Whirlpool Country. Whirlpool as a whole had no ninja; they had protectors the Uzumaki, a very proud clan. As you can see their bloodline is not like many others, the legend your mother told me was that the Uzumaki are descendants of the gods of the elements. Their bloodline Naruto the **Yōso** **Konjou (Element Spirit),** gave them the unique ability to harness the elements to great levels. Your mothers' primary element was Fire so that was her strongest and most powerful the others fell in line afterwards but were harder for her to master. But because of this bloodline the power of the elements were intertwined with their emotions. Once your mother told me she had been angered so greatly she had lost control of her flames. However, during the first and second Great Wars the Uzumaki were hunted down by Iwa, as they saw them as a threat, seeing as the Uzumaki would strike down anyone who posed a threat to them and their way of life. Sadly by the end of the genocide your mother was the only one able to escape with her life, coming to Konoha were she met your father" finished the old man with a far off look in his eye, leaving the blond to think about every thing he had learned.

"For so long I've wondered who was mother and I finally do. I always thought that she hated me when I was born and left me." Mumbled the blond while looking down.

"Never think like that again do you hear me Naruto, your mom loved you from the first moment she held you" responded Inu heatedly as he grabbed on to the boys shoulders getting a nod from the boy.

"Then who was my father?" asked the boy returning his gaze to the elder shinobi.

"I don't believe I shou…" began the old man, before he was interrupted by Naruto

"No more old man, no more secrets I want the truth!" growled the blond as he was held down by Tora who called out

"Naruto-kun control your self" refrained Tora as he relaxed his grip seeing as the jinchuurki did as told

""Naruto-kun, you can't let your anger get the best of you, not if you want to be a shinobi" added Inu before turning to Sarutobi and said

"No disrespect Hokage-sama, but either you tell him about sensei or I will he's had enough hidden from him"

"Sensei?" asked Naruto, looking at the Anbu member. Who turned to Sarutobi who gave him nod. Taking of his mask he revealed that he was wearing a mask that covered the bottom portion of his face and had his left eye covered by his tilted head band.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, your father's second surviving student" answered Kakashi

"So who was he niisan?" asked Naruto, looking at the man who would protect him along with his partner from time to time.

"His name was Minato Namikaze, Konoha's God of Flash and Yondamie Hokage, a great and powerful man but loyal and always put his subordinates before himself. He wasn't originally from Konoha his clan came from Grass country, originally his clan was of samurai decent but his clan was driven out of Grass because of their bloodline. The legend Sensei told me was that the Shinigami met with a man and was impressed with his skills as a warrior and chose him to be the one to send dammed souls to him, in exchange he was reborn into a Child of the Shinigami, a Namikaze, gaining the bloodline **Karite Konjou (Reaper Soul)**. From what Sensei told me was that their natural abilities were increased far beyond of any other humans, the most being their speed. However in order to master their blood line they would have to control their hollow, an alternate personality that encouraged them to fight and kill. But sadly during the fist and second great wars they were hunted down by Grass country.By the end of the wars Sensei was the last one left, striving to revive his clan he grew stronger and met your mother. But every thing changed that one night…" finished Kakashi, leaving Naruto stunned

'My father…was the Yondamie…I'm his child' thought the blond, shock written all over his face, but he had to ask he knew the story, but he needed to hear it.

"What really happened that night? What happened to my mother?" he knew his fathers fate, but what of his mother

"That night twelve years ago, when the Kyubi No Yoko attacked, the night you were born their was little hope for the villages survival, until your father used it the Death Reaper Seal he knew he couldn't kill the fox so he had to seal it in a new born child…he couldn't ask for another family to give up their child not if he could use his own. So he made a choice he used you… a descendant of the Shinigami and a descendant of the Elemental Gods to carry the burden, because he could trust no one else to. As for your mother she died shortly after giving birth to you, the stress of the attack caused complications." Answered the Hokage, with a sad look in his eyes he knew one thing for sure, he hoped it was right of him to reveal this to the blond but he knew one thing for sure…it was the blonds right.

Mean while with the blond his thoughts were in a spiral, so much he had learned everything he had wondered since he was a child, but thought one thing

'I had a mother and a father… I never knew you… but I swear I will make you proud, the Uzumaki and Namikaze will rise again… and father I will not fail you the fox teme will never escape'

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Tora ready incase the blond let out any demon chakra.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed"

"Okay, not really expecting you to do that, I expected more of a big meltdown" added Kakashi trying to lighten up the mood

"Heh, please wait till I meet the damn fox I'm going to fucking rip him a new one" commented Naruto, with a frown

"Now Naruto-kun don't go and confront the fox yet" ordered Sarutobi

"Yeah I know one question though?" called out t he blond confused

"What?" asked the Hokage looking confused

"Why the hell do I look 14?!" asked Naruto as he caught a look at himself in a mirror in the corner of the room

"It's simple Naruto-kun it's a side affect from awakening your bloodline. You see when the bloodline awakens the bodies of the children can't handle it so their bodies must adapt quickly to the new power." Answered Kakashi

"Fair enough" responded the blond taking it in well enough before he turned serious "Jiji I can't go to the academy not any more. Not if I can kill someone by letting my emotions get the best of my power" he held no value for the lives that he took but he wouldn't take the lives of academy students.

Seeing his point, Sarutobi couldn't help but agree, yet still couldn't let the blond give up an opportunity to make more friends "Naruto, I cant let you do that you haven't even finished your fist year, how do you plan on becoming a shinobi?"

"Please don't make me laugh old man, I read some files when I was younger if a person of age shows skill equivalent of a Gennin he can be awarded the rank of Gennin, by the current Hokage" stated the blond with a small smirk.

Sigh "I knew I shouldn't had let you help me, fine but you have to go every now and then Naruto just so you know who you might be working with in the future" compromised the Hokage, 'But damn it you're a damn natural at paper work'

"Why do I feel that's the best deal I'll get" mumbled the blond before, responding "Fine have it your way, I'll be going now" called out the blond as he made his way home, after seeing the door closed Kakashi, turned and asked

"So who will be training the little, gaki?"

"I believe that its time for his godfather to return," responded the Hokage with a smirk

**A week later**

The blond sighed for what had seemed the hundredth time that day as he leaned against a tree where he and Ino would usually come to hang out. 'Heh, she always would say it was _our_ spot', his thoughts drifting back to the girl who had made his life more bearable made him wince, he was going to miss her but he had to let her go.

'She isn't safe, not with me at least because of Kyubi, the villagers…heck even me…I can't put her in danger,' thought the blond bitterly.

"Oi, Naruto where the hell have you been, you've missed out an entire week of school!" called out a feminine voice causing the blond to turn to see the girl he was thinking of

"Ino" responded the jinchuurki, causing the Yamanaka heir to frown as far as she could remember he would always use chan in her name

"Whoa, what the heck happened to you?" asked Ino, with a small blush adorning her cheeks. He couldn't blame her, the transformation had not only made him age to fourteen but had also greatly reduced his baby fat leaving him with well built muscles that could withstand his new power.

"Nothing, just...forget it?" mumbled the blond

""How the heck do you expect me to just ignore it, I haven't seen you in a week and you look 14 Naruto. What the hell did you do to your self Naruto did you use steroids or something?" interrogated the girl as she came in closer, causing the boy to move back.

"Naruto, what's wrong and why have me meet you out here, we could had this talk at my house" questioned the girl as she tried to lay a hand on his arm only for him to move away

"Nothings wrong with me Ino…yet at the same time there is so many things have changed…causing things to completely change between us." Responded the blond as he put more space between them.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" asked the girl, fear building up inside her

"Ino we can't be friends…not any more, not if that puts you in danger" responded the blond, doing his best to be impassive but was struggling.

"What are you talking about Naruto, what do you mean danger we live in a damn ninja village!" responded the heiress heatedly taking a step forward.

"Ino who I am… what I hold, I am far more dangerous than some shinobi will ever be," tried to reason the male, struggling to keep himself in check. Seeing her with tears in her eyes, it was breaking him apart he was breaking his promise to her but he had no choice.

"Damn it Naruto, your going to tell me what the fuck is wrong right now! There's no way you can be that dangerous, you're just a boy Naruto!" yelled out the platinum blond while glaring right into his eyes. Tears threatening to pour out of her own taking away a threatening look and replacing it with a look that was breaking the boy.

"Ino, you don't get it… I am death, I could kill others just by loosing control of what I can do…I could kill you and I won't let that happen!" growled out the taller blond before he raised his shirt exposing the seal that held his power monetarily in check.

"N-naruto what is that" stuttered out the girl in shock, she had seen seals that her father used in interrogations and she knew that had to be fairly complex.

"This Ino is what is holding back what could easily kill you. But before you start Ino this is barely holding it back…it's only a matter of time before it shatters" responded the blond as he pulled his shirt back on. It was the truth this seal was barely holding back his power, he knew he was pushing his luck in staying with her for so long.

"It doesn't matter Naruto-kun, daddy he'll help and mom too and so will I, just please don't leave me your breaking your promise…your breaking me" cried out the smaller blond running towards the blond male before grabbing him in a hug tears ready to pour out of her eyes, realization setting in she was loosing her best friend.

"I know you would Ino but you can't…I'm a danger to my self and more importantly you, I can't let you get hurt not if I can stop it" whispered the blond, while returning the hug burying his face in her hair.

"You'll move on, I'm going to leave… disappear from here, to others I'll be nothing but a ghost to you I'll be a distant memory" soothed the blond

"I don't want that Naruto I just want you to stay!" cried out the girl again holding on to him harder but her grip was easily broken before he cupped her chin and leaned down giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good bye Ino-hime" called out the blond as he ran into the woods leaving her behind tears already pouring out. He knew she would be safe knowing her father was near by, he had told him to pick her up if she broke down. Picking up speed the blond, jumped over a fence that read 'Forest of Death', and just as he did he felt the seal shatter and the wind began to gather around him causing him to pick up more speed as he headed for the center of the forest.

'She'll be safe now, from the villagers, once they see that I'm no longer around, they'll think that she is free from the 'Demons spell' thought the jailor Seeing the tower come into view he had training to do…he had met the old pervert of a godfather and damn the old pervert got the worst welcome home present ever. He had summoned his power and began attacking the old pervert aiming to slice his limbs before he would slice of what made him a man. Though in the end the old pervert stayed alive by promising to help train his bloodlines, well bloodline till his fathers awoke. Going in the tower the teen willed the wind to open the door for him as he headed for the center of the floor.

"Ready to start gaki because for the next month this room will be all you see" asked Jiraiya all serious and his response was a thin layer of wind passing by him leaving a small cut on his check.

"I always am old man" stated the blond, getting Jiraiya to grin. 'Oh yes this boy has quite a talent, to control his bloodline through just his will is great. He has what it takes to surpass his parents, but he still needs to be trained' And trained he would be

**KN: Well there it is, now that I have this chapter done I should have the others out latter today, so tell me what you think. **


	3. Return and Squads

**KN: Alright here's the rewrite of the chapter as promised. Naruto and the others are 16, while Neji and his squad are 17. Naruto because of his bloodline looks 18. They all are in their Shippuden cloths just take away their Chunin vest, well except Naruto and Ino are different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Forever by Red**

It was a dark night in Konoha, the light of day gone and replaced by the darkness of night and a full moon. Throughout the darkness of the trees a single figure could be heard moving thru the trees, panting feeling someone or something following him, landing in the middle of an open field the silver headed figure, turned around and held a kunai out and held a large scroll on his back securely before yelling out

"Come out here you bastards, face me like a shinobi!"

Yet his only response was the wind picking up speed and making it sound like howling that seemed to come from every direction. Before he saw the eyes…a pair of deep glowing cerulean pair of iris that shone from the cover of the night. Acting hastily the Nin threw the kunai from his hand and sent it straight at the target only for the kunai to completely miss as the target began to move, beginning to circle the silver headed Nin.

"Come on out!" ordered the Nin as sweat began to gather along his brow. This wasn't supposed to happen the plan was simple sneak into the Hokage's Tower and retrieve the 'Forbidden Scroll' then get the fuck out of Konoha. Yet here someone had been able to track him down, damn it tonight was defiantly not his night, he needed to end this fast before any more nin could catch up.

"Damn it I said come on out!" called out the nin again however this time getting a chuckle in response, turning to the source he saw a shadow of a figure walking toward him, acting quickly he launched a second kunai only for it to be caught by the figure.

""Damn, aren't you jumpy tonight Mizuki-teme and for a good reason too stealing the Hokage's forbidden scroll, tsk tsk." Chided the voice revealing a blond, whose hair reached to his shoulder blades, which stood at 6-feet, who looked around 18 with a muscular build that was made for optimum strength yet speed at the same time. He wore a pair of black Anbu pants which were tied at his ankles with black medical tape, along with a black T-shirt that showed of his developed muscles, along with a pair of black shinobi sandals and a pair of black fingerless gloves with the insignia of the leaf on the metal attached to them, his kunai holster tied to his right leg and his shuriken pouch on his waist on the left.

"Naruto-baka what the fuck are you doing out here? And what the hell happened to you?" asked Mizuki looking relived that it was just Naruto but raised an eyebrow at the change 'That's the little freak he was short, weak and obsessed with orange last time I saw him' thought Mizuki

"As for the reason I look the way I do, simple I released the genjutsu hiding the real me, deception is the key for a shinobi after all. And as for being here, it's my mission if I bring you back along with the scroll I become a Gennin." Answered the blond looking bored

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh Fox, as if you the dead last could ever hope to bring me in, I think I'll do this pathetic village a favor and get rid of you tonight!" called out Mizuki with a grin, earning a twitch from the blond

"You know I have never gotten over that blasted name, but you know what that's okay I'll just have to take my frustration out on you, the old man didn't say I couldn't rough you up a bit" called out the blond his iris taking on the glowing cerulean shade once again, with a smile he began moving forward.

"Give it up Kyubi, just roll over and die!" yelled out Mizuki as he launched a windmill shuriken at the blond only for it to be split in half before it even made it half way to the blond, making the parts to safely pass right by him. The blond vanished from view before reappearing besides Mizuki

"Lets dance Mizuki-teme" was the only thing the blond said before he began his brutal assault on the traitor, what could be heard for the next 5 minutes were the screams of Mizuki in pain and yells of "Take it like a man!"

**Out side if the Hokage's Tower**

"Hokage-sama I beseech you allow us to go after the traitor who has stolen the scroll" called out a random Chunin, from the gathered platoon of Nin.

"There will be no need I have sent an adequate shinobi hopeful after the traitor, he shouldn't be long now" answered Sarutobi as he lit his pipe, and took a long drag as he watched the horizon for any sign of the blond, but over heard the murmurs of

"He must had sent Uchiha-san", "Yeah who else could he send the dead last?" followed by chuckles, and some glares sent to the shinobi who had said the last comment.

'Idiots, still think Naruto-kun is so weak, though I suppose I would have to give him some slack, Naruto does play the role of an idiot far too well for his own good. But it seems that he still has some supporters,' thought the veteran ninja with a small smile. 'If only you all knew he trained with Jiraiya, of course he didn't teach him any high level jutsu but he taught him about his blood lines, sealing, Taijutsu, and basic shinobi skills till he could do them instinctively.'

Soon enough a figure could be seen approaching the gathered shinobi getting some amusing reactions, such as slacked jaws from the Nin who thought of him as a dead last and a few blushes from the kunoichi .

"Yo old man, I got the dumb ass, eh sorry he's so fucked up, got kind of carried away, damn teme got on my nerves," called out the blond as he dumped the traitor who had numerous injuries, at the feet of Iruka and handed the scroll to Sarutobi.

"Damn it Naruto, I thought we told you we wanted him alive, not half dead" called out Iruka as he prodded Mizuki's arm which was bent in a strange angle, getting a moan of pain from him.

"Hehe, sorry he wouldn't be this bad but the little bitch wouldn't take it like a man, and made some rather…rude comments about some people." Answered the blond with a dark look in his eye before he delivered another kick to Mizuki's side, getting a yelp.

Sigh "What am I going to do with you Naruto-kun… Kotetsu, Izumo please take Mizuki to the holding cell and get a medic to look after him" called out the Hokage

"As you command Hokage-sama" called out the duo as they picked up Mizuki, but before leaving called out "Way to go Naruto!" before leaving in a **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu)**.

"Oi, Jiji do I pass?" asked the blond looking at the Hokage, sure he knew he had passed but he needed to keep up the appearance in front of so many fellow shinobi.

"Ah, yes my boy I believe its time for you to take your right, I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha appoint you the rank of Gennin, do you accept?" asked the old man holding out a Konoha head band, the plate was his fathers and the black cloth was his mothers he felt that it was appropriate for him to have it.

"I accept Hokage-sama" responded the blond taking the head band before tying it around his forehead before kneeling on one knee with his head bowed, surprising many of the shinobi seeing the blond showing respect.

"Rise Naruto-kun, I think its time for you to head home and tell you sister and brother the news, I'm sure their waiting for you" called out the Hokage with a small smile

"Aw, crap Rin-neesan is going to get mad at me again, see ya Jiji, Iruka-niisan, shinobi-sans!" called out the blond as he rushed off to the Hatake household, he had moved in with the couple after a month of training and was staying there until he could claim his own home.

"Man that's so ironic the boy can track down a traitor with no problem, but he run with his tail between his legs as soon as he hears her" called out Iruka, before chuckling.

"Aye that boy is so strong yet still so innocent at the same time" responded the Hokage before dismissing the gathered shinobi; he knew one thing though now that the blond was an official shinobi he could tell he would rock the shinobi world, if only he knew.

**Next morning before team assignments, on top of the Hokage monument**

"Its time for you to know the real me Konoha, it's time for you to know I won't put up with bull shit, the old Naruto is back!" screamed out the blond gaining the attention of the village, seeing what he had done to the monument. On each of the faces of the Hokages were tribal like markings along with the words 'The return of the descendant shall mark the rise of a great warrior' being written underneath the fourth Hokage.

"Now that I got your attention, I think its time to start the party" mumbled the blond as he pressed the play button on a control letting the music begin to play, heh truth of it he had started out with the guitar, a gift from Ino from long ago, then he expanded from there and now did it to relax.

I try to run, I try to hide from a voice I couldn't satisfy

That was me, always needing more

And letting go of all I had before

Cause it feels like the end

A wound that I can't mend

I just can't fight any longer

"Bring it" mumbled the blond as he saw various shinobi come after him, this would be one of the last 'Prank Chases', and he planed to make it the craziest yet.

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found

**Above the Yamanaka Flower shop**

Ino Yamanaka sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time; she missed him dearly the Naruto that she knew as a child, the real him. She always hated to see him wear that idiotic mask, she could see it in his eyes that he wanted to show everyone who he truly was the prodigy that was beneath, when they were children her father would teach them basics and he would get them instantly without any trouble. She that he hid under a genjutsu, there was no way he could become short and scrawny, not after she had last truly seen him. And there was absolutely no way he was the dead last.

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

Forever

'But damn it the damn idiot, hardly ever shows up to class, heck it's easier to count the days he's shown up than the days he was absent. He didn't even show up the first year' Thought the Yamanaka heiress, as she picked up the black kunoichi pants that hugged her legs but not overly so that they would hinder movement, before putting them on. It hurt sometimes to think about the past, she had lost friends over the years but they didn't hurt like now, her mother would tease her that she had a crush on him. Soon enough she could hear the yells of fellow shinobi, screaming "Get him!" or "When did the idiot, get this fast!" causing her to look outside her window, only to see Chunin chasing a black blur around the roof tops. Deciding that it was still Naruto wearing the mask of an idiot she turned around and closed the window. Before she heard the lyrics…music that she thought she would never hear,

I ignored the signs, opened every door

But I couldn't find what I searched for

I try to fight but I turn and run

Every move I make is the wrong one

You patiently wait for my next mistake

I know it won't be much longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found

Playing it as part of her imagination she had tried to ignore it, and reached for her, mesh shirt and purple top.

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

"Damn it, you guys got better at this, but see ya, I have to meet an old friend!" called out the Descendant of the Elemental Gods, before gaining speed.

You gave me so much more

Than I could ever ask for

But I turned and followed

A road that left me hollow

And still you waited for me to come back home

You brought me home...

It was getting harder for her to ignore the music, 'Theirs no way it can be my imagination, it's his voice, so different yet the same" mumbled the heiress as she finish pulling the top over her head, and turned to her window only to see…

You chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

Forever

"I'm back hime, so are you going to help me make this last forever?" asked the jailer with a smirk as he leaned against the balcony.

"Baka!" cried out the heiress as she ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug, which was quickly returned,

"I'm back, and this time for good" mumbled the taller blond as he inhaled her sent

"I'm glad and Naruto…" mumbled Ino from her spot in his arms, making him think 'Just like old time, she's still the nice girl I knew'

"Yeah?"

"Ero-Baka! How dare you peek on me! And you just show up, like nothing's wrong after 4 damn years with no real contact!" yelled Ino as she slugged him right across the face sending him from her balcony onto the roof top across from her

"Fuck forget what I thought she's even more vicious than ever" mumbled the fourths heir as he rubbed his cheek.

"What did you say Uzumaki, get back here and face you punishment like a man!" screamed out the platinum blond

"Um, nothing…" began the jailor, before he heard the yells of the shinobi, only to see them all heading his way

"Damn I thought I lost you guys" mumbled the blond, as he stood up and began roof hoping, but first turned and called out "I'll see you later Ino-chan", before he lead them away, past Ino's mother, before calling out "Hi Ayano-kassan!"

"It's about time you came back you little brat" mumbled the women while she didn't have Ino's platinum blonde hair she, instead had light brown, but she did have Ino's sky blue eyes.

**Academy**

Walking into the room the child of the moon could literally feel every eye in the room, on him so he said the only intelligent thing that came to mind

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"More like who, you seem familiar so who are you?" asked a feral looking boy with a mid sized dog

"What's wrong Bingo, your nose on the blitz?" questioned the blond with an eyebrow raised

"So it's the dead last, and here I thought I might get a challenge oh well" called out an arrogant raven haired boy from one of the corners.

"Still got that stick stuck up your ass Uchiha, did you add another one or are you going for three?" questioned the blond causing a series of snickers to erupt from the boy, while most of the girls glared at him. However before Sasuke could shoot a response arguing could be heard at the door, noticing Ino arguing with Sakura.

"Damn it get it through your head bill-board brow, I'm not here for Sasuke! So let me go" called out Ino irritated

"No way Ino-pig I know that it's all an act I mean who could resist Sasuke-kun, just look at him" argued the pink haired girl.

"Your hopeless, Sakura grow up!" called out Ino as she made a final push and was able to free her self, but was heading sprawling towards the floor along with Sakura she closed her eyes waiting for the impact, only for her to feel an arm to wrap around her. Opening her eyes she could see Naruto had been able to reach her, and held Sakura by the back of her shirt an inch from the floor.

"Seriously Ino-chan, only you would get into an argument with the Sakura-san here, you know you can't get it through her damn head" added Naruto as he let go of Sakura letting her hit the floor.

"Ow watch it and who are you?" asked the girl her brow twitching

"So much for being the so called brightest girl in the class, maybe this will help you 'Believe it' "called out the blond dryly

"Naruto-baka? What the heck did you do to yourself?" asked Sakura with a raised eyebrow

Sigh "Hasn't anyone ever heard deception is the key, for a shinobi's success" mumbled out the blond as he and Ino made their way over to Shikamaru and Chouji, and sat a row behind them.

"So finally going to take this seriously Naruto?" questioned Shikamaru as he raised his head off the desk

"Heh, sorry for acting like a dumb ass, but like I said deception is the key even after I say it mostly everyone still thinks I'm small fry"

"Eh, it's cool Naruto we understand" responded Chouji, truth of it so were he, Shika, and Ino. Their fathers wanted them to only show a fraction of what they knew.

Getting elbowed in the ribs the blond turned to Ino, who quickly whispered "After all of this you and me are going to have a talk about what's been going on", getting a nod from Naruto. Before all four friends began catching up.

**Hokage's Tower**

"So what do you all think of this years crop?" asked Hiruzen to the gathered Jounin

"Hm, seems to be pretty good, plenty of clan heirs" responded Kurenai from her place

"Yet so much time wasted, some of these brats aren't even going to get any where near becoming real shinobi" boasted Rai Shinyuki, the very one who Naruto protected Ino from when they where children. He wore the standard Jounin uniform, along with his dirty brown hair,

"You shouldn't be talking Rai, from what I heard you were to fail as well, but your father on the council pulled some strings to keep you on the force" sniped Asuma, getting a glare from Rai.

But before anything could break out Sarutobi intervened, "I believe you have all made your choices of your Gennin, so if any of you would like to step forward and declare your students."

Surprising many Kakashi was the first one to step forward; usually he would stand back letting others take the better of the crop so he could fail the rest. 'He must be going for the Uchiha' was the thought of most Nin.

"I Hatake Kakashi wish to take on Uzumaki Naruto as my apprentice, Hokage-sama" announced the copy Nin, resulting in an out burst from some of the gathered Jounin.

"Kakashi are you out of your mind, why Uzumaki, he's the dead last if any one should be your apprentice it should be the Uchiha!" was the response from Rai

"Hm, why shouldn't I if I feel the boy has great potential stored within him why not help him, besides I doubt many of you really want him, also the class is uneven so me and Naruto will become a two man cell, supporting other teams when necessary." Responded the Copy Nin, before adding "Besides you all believe that he is so great because of his blood well he should be able to get along fine without any help from me, after all what's the Uchiha saying their the 'Elite of the Elite'." Every single word was true ever since the Uchiha had activated his bloodline, last year while trying to get away from a horde of fan girls; he had been acting even more arrogantly, even though he was still only at the first stage of one tomoe in each eye.

"I see the logic within Kakashi's explanation, so your request is granted Kakashi" answered Sarutobi, usually he wouldn't allow it but Minato wanted Kakashi to train Naruto, and from what Jiraiya had sent him he would need it. "Who is next?"

**Academy, after Gennin selections **

"Settle down you brats!" called out Iruka; damn sometimes he wondered why he quit Anbu to become a Chunin instructor.

"All right you all know why you are here, you have all become Shinobi of Konoha, and I'm proud to say everyone in the class passed" called out Iruka , before he was interrupted by Sakura calling out "Iruka-sensei why is Naruto-baka here, he's missed far to many classes to be any where Gennin level"

"Sakura, Naruto is here because he took an alternate form of becoming a Gennin, and was evaluated by the Hokage himself" answered Iruka, gaining raised eyebrows from the class.

"Besides that its time to announce your teams, remember to trust in them, one day that trust could save your life, along with this I will announce what your squads will be focusing on." Called out Iruka, before calling out squads before reaching

"Squad Ten lead by Sarutobi Asuma…Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Narra Shikamaru will be a tracking, capture and combat squad." Each of the boys looked pleased with the selection, though Shikamaru was slightly annoyed that Chouji wasn't with him.

"Squad Eight lead by Yuuhi Kurenai… Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino will be a tracking, capture and interrogation squad." Chouji was slightly depressed he wasn't with his best friend, but this was better than having the Uchiha. Hinata was appeased with the selection however she was still acting slightly shy around her fellow squad mates. Ino was irritated that Naruto wasn't with her, so sent him an annoyed glare.

"Chill hime, you know you won't get rid of me that easily, I know you will be seeing more of me than you wish" appeased Naruto with a smile.

"Oh I don't know about that Naruto, I haven't seen you in like forever, so I think I'll keep you close" responded the heiress with a small grin

"Than I'll complete that wish" responded the Descendant of the Elements, before he was interrupted by Iruka coughing, trying to get his attention.

"You should get something for that cough Iruka" stated the jailor, making Iruka shake his head before, continuing

"Squad Six lead by Shinyuki Rai…Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, will be the first response combat team" Causing the Uchiha to frown, thinking they would only hold him back, Sakura to scream in joy of being with her 'Sasuke-kun', and Sai to well he did what little Sai's do in this situation, draw and look bored.

"And Naruto you will be taken in as an apprentice under Hatake Kakashi, forming Squad Seven, as for your specialty your going to have to ask you sensei" getting shocked looks from the class except his friends, how was it possible that the runt was being taken on as a apprentice.

"Iruka, how the hell is it possible for the dead last to be taken on as an apprentice, it will be a waste of time" came the response from Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated, teeth gritted. Who was the dead last, how dare they make him an apprentice he was the Uchiha.

"Sasuke deactivate you bloodline, you know you aren't to use it outside of combat training, and as for the team selections, Hokage-sama himself approved of them if you have a problem, go whine to him and the Jounin instructors" called out Iruka, frustrated with the Uchiha ever since activating the Sharingan he had become more…well as Shikamaru would say 'Troublesome'. Sasuke just took this on in anger, and looked away before calling out "Whatever, the Jounin is probably an idiot, besides the dead last needs all the help he can get"

Now this pretty much didn't set well with Naruto, he didn't give a damn what the brat said about him, but nobody but him and Rin called Kakashi an idiot. And the damn boy was a pain in the ass from day one, all these years he had never done anything but yell at him with the idiotic mask, now he was going to do what was needed to be done all those years ago.

Standing up the holder of the Kyubi no Kitsune, strode over to the Uchiha, leaving Ino behind who was glaring at Sasuke, sure she found the boy attracting but he had such a fucked up attitude, though she wondered what the hell was Naruto going to do. Let's just say the class was shocked at the results, let's hear some of the reactions.

'Holy munch crap munch!' thought Chouji as he nearly choked on a chip from laughing

'Troublesome blond, but so entertaining', thought Shikamaru with an amused smile

'Holy shit the dead last actually did it, damn why didn't I and Akamaru think of that?' thought Kiba as he ate a bag of popcorn enjoying the show

'No no no! What the hell does Naruto-baka think he's doing to my Sasuke-kun!' thought a hysteric Sakura

'Hm, seems the dead last does have a penis, and amen to what he's doing' thought Sai, while drawing the scene

Mean while Shino and Hinata where trying to hold in their laughter, each trying to keep up their appearance of being impassive, though were failing.

'Naruto my brother…you are my hero…I've wanted to do that for a long time' thought Iruka with a tear in his eye

Ino on the other hand wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was enjoying the show, she was laughing right in front of the Uchiha, 'God Naruto if you hadn't done it I would had'. And no one could really blame her Naruto was doing the dream of all the people who were annoyed by Sasuke. What you ask well simple he had him by the back of his hair and was smashing his face into the desk.

"Get off of me, Dope!" growled out Sasuke, trying to break the blond hold, but was failing

"Shut up Uchiha! And take it like a man!" called out the blond with glee, yup today was defiantly a great day.

This was the scene that the Jounin walked into, and could only stare, some with envy of what Naruto was doing, others with distaste, though Kakashi simply stepped forward and sighed, 'Damn it he acts far to much like the two of you, Sensei, Kushina-okaasan' thought the copy-nin before calling out

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?", and he knew that this was just the beginning of something much bigger.

**KN: So there it is, so let me know what you think. Nothing really big changed but yeah some changes.**


	4. Becoming a true Shinobi

**KN: Well here it is, sorry it took so long but finals came up and I didn't have any time, but oh well at least I posted it now. **

**And yes the name of the song from the last chapter is Forever by Red; just type it in on youtube or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Oh, hey Kakashi-niisan" called out Naruto as he let go of Sasuke's hair letting him be treated by his fan girls.

"Naruto do I even want to know why you did this?" asked Kakashi gesturing towards Sasuke

"Nope, kinda boring story really. So can we get going now, I feel kinda weird with the Uchiha staring at me like that. I think he's trying to look though my cloths" responded Naruto while hiding behind Kakashi, while gesturing to the glaring Sasuke.

"Yeah I suppose so" answered Kakashi as he grabbed onto Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. But before they completely disappeared the blond called d out "See ya Ino-chan"

"Damn it, now how am I going to get my answers" whined Ino as she stood up with her teammates.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm sure Naruto will show up eventually" called out Chouji while opening a bag of chips

"He better or else…"mumbled Ino letting the threat hang

**Academy roof top**

"Man why do I feel scared for Naruto Jr.?" asked Naruto as he felt a cold chill up his spine.

"Don't know, who you piss off other than the Uchiha followers?" asked Kakashi as he leaned against the rails

"Hm…good question. Well anyways what's next Kakashi-niisan?" asked Naruto as he sat down on the stairs

"That's Kakashi-sensei when we're working. And as for what's next another good question. We usually weed out the ones who are ready from the wannabe's but for you I see no need for that…so lets just go get lunch" ended the Copy-Nin with an upside down U smile.

"Kakashi-sensei…you're so lazy sometimes. But I agree so you think neechan has lunch ready?" asked Naruto while forming a hand seal

"Yeah Rin-chan should have lunch ready by now" answered Kakashi before they left in a puff of smoke.

**Hatake Residence**

"Oi Rin-neechan, we're home" called out Naruto as he took off his sandals along with Kakashi who was also taking off his mask, revealing his face to be free of blemishes other than the scar from the operation from the Sharingan.

"Oh you two came home early" called out Rin from the kitchen

"Yeah well we didn't need to give Naruto here the test since he already qualifies" answered Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around his very pregnant wife.

"So neechan how's the baby?" asked Naruto as he smiled at the couple

"He's okay though he's been acting up a lot lately" answered Rin as she rubbed her swollen stomach, while taking a seat across from the blond letting Kakashi get the stew.

"That's great to hear, just means he's strong like his old man here" added the blond while jabbing his finger at Kakashi who was bringing the bowls of stew

"Hey I'm not that old, brat!" shot back Kakashi with false anger while taking his seat

"Could had fooled me, grey hair!" shot back Naruto smiling like an idiot, these were the times he enjoyed actually having fun with his family

"Settle down you two" ordered Rin with a smile

"Eh forget it, anyway Naruto even though I'm not going to test you I still want answers, what do you know and what level would you put yourself at?" asked Kakashi

"Well for Taijutsu I know my Dads Hummingbird style, but I'm not a master at it. As for Genjutsu I kind of suck at that other than some integration techniques. At Fuinjutsu I can tell apart seal types from one another and can make a few of the upper class ones my self. And in Ninjutsu I know the academy three, **Kage bushin no jutsu (Shadow Clone),****Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu ****(Mass Shadow Clone Technique),****Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), ), Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique), , Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), **and **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). **So I would say mid- Chunin since I don't have much experience fighting real shinobi."

"Wow…not bad Naruto-kun" complimented Rin with a smile

"I agree not a bad collection of skills for someone your age. Though I noticed you had elemental jutsu for every element but lightning." Added Kakashi

"Yeah the old pervert isn't good with those so I didn't learn any" answered Naruto

"Hm so wind is your primary but what about the others?" asked Kakashi trying to find the flaws he would have to fix.

"Well wind is my primary then lightning for some reason but water, fire and earth have yet to fully manifest." Responded the blond remembering the results from using the chakra affinity card.

"Never the less impressive, did you learn any Kenjutsu?" asked Kakashi looking at the blond strait in the eye

"Nope I couldn't find the right blade and Ero-sennin sucks at it" added Naruto while leaning back in the chair

"Well this is troublesome a Namikaze needs a blade. It's a…" began Kakashi before being interrupted by the blond

"Part of their being and without it a Namikaze won't reach his full potential" finished the blond before continuing "But the damn bloodline won't activate, did dad ever say what triggered it?" asked the younger blond

"Well Minato-sensei sad something about extreme anger" answered Rin after a minute of thinking

"Great just what Ero-sennin said… why is it my blood runs around anger?" asked the blond dramatically getting a laugh from the other two. Changing the subject the blond called out

"Oi niisan, Iruka said you would tell me what our squads' specialty would be so spill", this also got Rins attention as both looked at Kakashi who leaned forward and rested his head on his hands.

"We'll be mainly focusing on assassinations and combat oriented missions, though we will assist others on their missions from time to time" responded the Jounin looking bored.

"Sweet, I finally get to test my skill" responded the blond with a grin; it had been a while since he had gone out on anything that resembled a mission, the last time he had run into her…

"Well I think I better be on my way, I have to report to Hokage-sama after the test are done which they should be" responded Kakashi while taking the bowls to the sink

"Awe crap Ino-chan! I totally forgot she wanted to talk, I'll se you both latter!" called out the blond as he ran out the door panicking, getting the two to laugh again

"Do you think he'll ever admit he likes her?" asked Rin as she stood up

"I hope so the little brat needs someone to be their for him" answered Kakashi before giving her a kiss and good bye

**Squad eights training grounds**

"Damn took me long enough to find her" mumbled the blond as he finally found the training ground

"And here I thought you had forgotten about our little promise" called out Ino as she turned towards him.

"Hey their hime" called out Naruto sheepishly

"Don't you 'Hey hime' me, Uzumaki. I want my explanation" ordered Ino while putting her hands on her hips.

"And you will just not here, how about our old meeting place" offered the taller blond

"Fine" agreed Ino turning to go but was stopped by a pair of hands wrapping around her

"Nope we're going my way hime" called out Naruto before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves

**The old meeting place**

Finally arriving the blond took in the site of their meeting place; it had been a while since he was last here. Slowly he made his way to the old tree and leaned against it while Ino took a seat on the swing her dad had put in for them when they were younger.

"So explain Naruto, why you leave" ordered the heiress with a half bitter tone, convincing the descendant of the elements that she was still pissed at him.

"I had to Ino, it was for both our goods" began the teen

"How was t better for the both of us, you hurt me Naruto!" yelled out Ino still angry at him, while thinking 'I'm happy he's back…but did he really think I would forgive him so easily'

"Ino-chan I would have killed you! If I hadn't left, even if I went against it I would have lost. I had to go with the only person that could had helped me control it" answered the blond while kneeling in front of her and cupping her face.

"Show me Naruto, show me your reason. Show me what you're so afraid of Naruto" pleaded Ino

"Just stay here" ordered the blond as he stood back a good distance from the girl before he closed his eyes.

"Naruto?" asked Ino as she stood up from the swing, seeing as he finally opened his eyes revealing the glowing cerulean color.

"Stay there Ino" commanded the blond as he turned the other way towards a good sized tree.

"You wanted to see why I'm so dangerous hime then look" called out the blond as he stretched his hands out causing the wind to begin to slash at the tree leaving deep gashes in the bark. Closing his eyes in concentration the wind began to swirl around the tree till it began to be torn apart by the shear force. Finally as the wind ended the blond let out a sigh, now it was the time to see how she would react and turning he wasn't disappointed she was just standing there staring at him.

Turning the descendant gave her a weak smile "That is why I had to get away from you Ino. Before I barely had any control over my own power, I could have killed you along with others" and he waited for her response before a giggle escaped from her mouth shocking him

"Hehehe…is that what you were _afraid_ ofUzumaki? So what you can make a little breeze" responded the girl with a smile

"Hahaha…that's what I like about you hime, you're one of the only people I know not to be intimidated by this" responded the taller blond with a grin as he walked over to her.

"So what's the difference from before, why is it you can control it now?" asked the Yamanaka heiress as she took her seat back on the swing.

"I told you hime I trained as hard as possible to control it. Now I have a better grasp of this power though I still have a long way to mastering it" Responded the male as he snuck up from behind her

"So what are you planning on doing now?"" asked the girl before she felt herself being lifted out of her seat

"I think I'll show you true speed hime" responded the male as he shifted her onto his back before he began manipulating the wind to make them go faster.

"Uzumaki!" screamed out he girl as she gripped onto him tighter only to receive a chuckle as a response.

**Hokage Monument**

"Damn it Uzumaki never do that again" shouted out Ino as she walked over to the fourths head, with a chuckling Naruto behind her

"I'm sorry hime just a far too good opportunity to pass up. But you know you liked it" responded the blond as he took a seat next to her.

"Maybe I did but that still doesn't excuse you. But how were you able to keep us from crashing?" asked the girl as she was barley able to keep up with her eyes.

"Lots of practice and crashing into trees" responded the blond sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head

Sigh "And here I thought you got all cool" responded the girl playfully causing her fellow blond to poke her in the ribs

"Haha Ino" shot back the blond dryly, before laying back and asked "Did your team pass the test?"

"Yeah, it took us a while but with Hinata finding Kurenai-sensei, and Chouji catching her and me taking her out we passed" answered Ino with a victory smile

"That's great to hear hime" responded the blond with a smile

"So Naruto what about you?" asked the girl turning her head towards him

"Yeah I passed, though now is when the hard part comes. Kakashi won't let me slack off and I can't afford to either, not if I want to get stronger" stated the blond with a sigh

"Why? I mean yeah we have to get stronger but what's the big rush?" asked Ino as she looked across the village

"Ino I found out who my parents were a week before I left" stated the heir of the elements

"That's great Naruto, so who were they?" asked Ino as she gave him a hug, though felt bad for him as he had said 'were' meaning they were dead

"That's just the reason Ino-chan; I have to get stronger because they were strong. They made a lot of enemies so I can't claim them as my parents till I become strong too. Enough to protect myself and my precious people" answered the jailor with a sad smile

"Damn it Naruto don't get angsty on me, it doesn't suit you. I know that you will get stronger and you don't have to do it alone you have me and the others too" responded Ino with a smile

"Thanks hime" responded the son of the past Hokage

**Three weeks later **

"Again, Naruto!" called out Kakashi as he stood on a branch of a near by tree

"Damn it work already!" yelled out the blond as he closed his eyes and summoned out his chakra giving him a blue aura

"Alright stop Naruto" called out Kakashi seeing that his eyes had changed into their glowing cerulean color

"Damn it, why wont you activate?!" yelled out the blond referring to his **Karite Konjou (Reaper Soul). **For the past week the two had decided to try to activate his second bloodline, while the first two were used to polish his combat skills and tactics.

"Maybe we should just give it time Naruto, all you're doing is going into your **Yōso** **Konjou (Element Spirit) **suggested Kakashi as they sat down by a tree

"But I can feel the blasted thing. It's so close I just can't grasp it" answered the blond as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"Well we just can't force it open I suppose, after all bloodlines aren't like the eight gates" suggested Kakashi

"Yeah well I still don't like it and I can't find a blade!" whined the blond as he crossed his arms

"Still no luck huh, come on lets go see if Hokage-sama has a mission for us. That should help clear your head" suggested Kakashi as he stood up walking towards the Tower

"Hey wait up!" called out Naruto as Kakashi sped up

**Hokage's Tower**

"Oh, nice to see you Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun just the two that I wanted to see" called out the veteran shinobi with a smile

"Hey Jiji what can we do for you?" asked the blond as he walked towards the mission desk

"It's about time for you to do your first mission for your specialty" answered the Hokage with a sad smile

"Ah, I see its time for me to become a true shinobi" stated the jailor as his face turned stotic

"Do you believe he is ready Kakashi?" asked the elder shinobi looking at the Jounin

"Yes Hokage-sama, Naruto here has shown excellent progress in the art of assassination and combat along with the other forms of the shinobi way"

"Very well then we have Intel of Rokusho Aoi the traitor that stole the Raijin is near the border of Fire country and Wave country. Your mission is to find Aoi and eliminate him on sight along with this acquire the Raijin." Ordered the God of Shinobi

"So we're going traitor hunting huh, sounds fun old man" replied the blond with a smirk

"We'll be on our way Hokage-sama, we will not fail" added Kakashi while nodding while grabbing the mission info from the desk.

"See ya old man!" called out the blond with a feral smile, while the old man gave him a smile and a wave while thinking 'Aoi I almost pity you, almost you did steal my sensei's sword. Hopefully it does better under Naruto-kun's will.'

Sighing the old man looked at the next mission before calling in Squads 6 and 8 along with their client.

"These are my ninja? I asked for shinobi not children" stated an old man with his language slightly slurred from his booze.

**Tree line**

After saying good bye to everyone and packing the student and teacher were currently moving at a high pace towards their target.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, what are we in for?" asked the blond as he grabbed onto a branch to launch himself higher.

"Hm, seems Aoi has gathered himself a little group of missing Nins and thugs. The thugs won't be a problem though, as for the Nins nothing but Chunin's were spotted." Answered Kakashi

"So a simple clean job right?" asked the blond getting a nod in response

"Yeah but you know the reason for us specifically being sent right?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah I know the old man is hoping I'll pick the Raijin" stated the blond as he leapt over a branch. Soon the too began to slow down moving at a more leisure pace, it would be a while since they would reach their destination so they figured o conserve their strength

**Two days later **

"Naruto, what do you make of the situation?" asked the Copy Nin as he looked along with his student at the gathering of damned souls

"Smaller than anticipated around sixty head counts, twenty of those are shinobi counting Aoi. The rest are mere thugs shouldn't take more than a few well placed kunai to take them down." answered the blond

"Good analysis Naruto" praised Kakashi his student, "Okay the battle plan will be simple, we both will begin the attack with a **Kage bushin **ambush reducing some of the numbers before firing off a jutsu to clear a path for us. After that we go hand to hand and take them down quick and easy Naruto, no showing off."

"And Aoi?" asked the blond quickly spotting the traitor

"I'll take him out my self the Raijin is a powerful weapon, it will be safer this way." Answered Kakashi standing up

"Sorry sensei I disagree, even though the sword is strong it's not invincible. Besides Aoi has no formal training in the art of the blade, I should take him out after all is the goal not for me to see if my bloodline chooses the blade?" commented the blond

Sighing Kakashi could see no flaw in the logic answered "Fine Naruto you will take on Aoi just be careful he may not be the strongest Jounin but he is still strong. I'll try to clear a path for you."

"Hai sensei" answered the blond before the attack commenced. Quickly the two formed a dozen Shadow clones and had them surround the camp before they made the signal for them to attack. Attacking the group the shadow clones quickly took off and went into battle surprising many of the men. After taking out a few of the men the bushin were reduced to smoke with a few well placed kunai after the shinobi had gotten their bearings. Acting quickly the two members of Squad seven launched a **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **and**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**the wind being the blonds. Seeing as the wind fed the fire it created a bigger hit surprising the already scattered force, along with taking out a good number of enemies. Moving quickly the two pulled out kunai's and went into battle.

"Stay safe Naruto!" called out Kakashi as he slashed the throat of an enemy Nin

"You as well sensei!" responded the young blond as he faced his six opponents, four thugs and two shinobi.

"Oh come on it's just a kid!" yelled out one of the thugs that held a mace, making his fellow thugs grin.

"Stay on your guard idiot he's a shinobi, even if he is an idiot" mumbled one of the shinobi actually taking the blond semi serious

"Just chill Ruko, I'll take care of the fool" called out the thug as he closed in on the blond who was waiting for the moment to strike

"Now die you little fool" yelled out the thug as he swung his mace at the blond, not heading his comrades warning. Never expecting for the blond to leap over the swing and land on his other side before shoving his kunai into his throat, the last thing he saw was a frozen pair of blue eyes and hearing "You're the only fool here"

Turning the blond looked at the remaining opponents with soulless eyes causing them to hesitate in attacking before he launched himself at them. He quickly shoved the kunai into the head of a thug along with landing a kick on the neck of another snapping his neck. Before throwing another kunai at the last thug killing him before landing gracefully between the two shinobi in his fighting stance.

"Bring it" challenged the blond, signaling for both shinobis to launch themselves at him. Sending them into a ballet of death as if any one of the two got a good blow on the blond he would loose momentum and vice versa. Getting tired of that the blond quickly made room before making two shadow clones, while each took out a pair of kunai.

"This is the end shinobi" called out the blond as the three launched them selves at the two enemies with a burst of speed surprising them. That was what the blond needed as he stuck a kunai to each of their necks while his clones placed their kunai in their lungs and heart, either way they were dead. Hearing clapping the blond turned to meet the sight of a man with an Ame headband, dark green hair, a pair of dark purple eyes and an umbrella in his hand and wore a dark blue and white jump suit. But the object that caught his attention the one that for some reason called out to him the Raijin that was sheathed on Aoi's back.

"Rokusho Aoi I presume" stated the blond his own voice taking on a cold tone

"Ah, a little Konoha nin now what on earth do you think your doing here?" asked Aoi in a mocking tone along with venom in his voice, this little runt and his Sensei were ruining evertything.

"As a ninja of Konoha and by the will of the Hokage I have been ordered to take your life and return the Raijin" stated the blond as he took is stance.

"You think you a little Gennin can kill me, with the Raijin I'm invincible!" called out Aoi before bursting out laughing and opening the umbrela and called out "I wont even have to use the Raijin on you" and with that he threw the umbrela into the sky before calling out **Jōro Senbon (Sprinkling Needles) **causing a large number of senbon to be launched at the blond a high speeds. Who simply just stood their looking bored before a strong cyclone of wind gathered around him protecting him from harm before he sent a fireball at the umbrella reducing it to ashes.

"Now who's the idiot" mocked the blond while grinning

"Shut up brat you'll soon be begging for your life" growled out Aoi as he pulled out the Raijin, causing the blond to take out a kunai before both charged and the blond was met with a surprise and that was his kunai snapping causing him to be shocked.

'Defiantly have to avoid making contact with the blade' thought the blond as he narrowly bent back to dodge the blade before he tried to land a kick to Aoi only for it to be blocked. Quickly taking out a few kunai the blond threw them at vital areas only for them to be swatted away.

"Haha is that all you got _gennin_?" sneered Aoi with a smirk on his features. His only response was for the blonds' eyes to give off a glow and smirk back at him before he called out

"You wish teme"

And with that some of the kunai that lay on the ground that surrounded Aoi exploded causing Aoi to have to jump away. And because of the explosions dirt was sent up causing Aoi to lose sight of the blond before he heard a footstep behind him causing him to swing and make contact with skin. Turning he came to the sight of the Raijin stuck in the blonds torso, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You lose brat" responded Aoi as he spit into the blonds face but his only response was a smile before the teen went up in smoke and he felt pain as he fell to the floor and soon he couldn't even move his arms. Turning his head he saw the blond standing there with the Raijin in his hands along with his glowing eyes.

"H-how?" asked Aoi as he spit up blood

"The bombs were just a distraction while I used **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) **to take cover underground. After that I made a clone to keep you busy while I waited for the opportune time to strike were, that's when I cut you tendons with my bloodline and here we are" responded the blond as he took a step forward and raised the blade before it made contact with Aoi's neck.

With a sigh the blond sealed the head in a storage seal before he turned and looked to find Kakashi finishing off the last thug. He turned his attention back to the blade in his hand and looked at it as if hypnotized to him it felt nearly perfect but something was off. Shaking his head the blond sheathed it before storing it away and made his way over to his sensei.

"Naruto how you holding up?" asked the copy-nin as he walked over to his student.

"Just fine, don't feel as bad as the last time I killed" admitted the blond as he took a drink from the bottle of water he had unsealed.

"I know it gets easier over time, just never loose your self in the blood lust" responded Kakashi as he took the offered bottle of water.

"Right niisan, lets set up camp while my clones loot the idiots and get rid of the evidence" suggested the blond as he created said clones getting a nod from the elder of the brothers.

**Next day, morning**

"Oi Naruto wake up, we got an emergency" called out Kakashi stirring the blond from his sleep

"Oi what's the big deal niisan, we're not under attack?" asked Naruto irritated while stretching

"We got a message from Hokage-sama. It seems squads Six and Eight encountered a problem on their C-ranked mission." Began Kakashi

"What happened?" asked the blond while thinking 'Ino you better be safe'

"It seems they encountered Momochi Zabuza causing a Jounin to be out of fighting capability even though they caused him to retreat" stated Kakashi rereading the letter, while the blond was cursing up a storm

"And Naruto…Gato is involved" added the Jounin knowing the blond would want to know

"The slimy little bastard is going to die" stated the blond his voice filled with conviction that man had tried to hurt someone close to him before and now he had put Ino in danger as well. He would have no mercy on his soul he would die by his hand.

**KN: Well that's it I changed the fighting a bit and I'm going back to my regular updating so 'Naruto X' is next for an update. Well that's it for now so tell me what you think.**

**And before anyone starts about giving him too many jutsu or that he is to strong remember I had him train with Jiraiya for four years, besides most of the jutsu aside from the shadow clones are C-rank. And as for his bloodline it's still flawed as he still can't grasp all his affinities just that wind is his strongest.**


	5. Arrival

**KN: Well here's the chapter, sorry it took me so long but I was busy with school. **

**fireman55 thank you for finally connecting the obvious hints, yes his second bloodline is based off the Vizards from BLEACH, which I DON'T OWN. As for when they will appear just wait and see. Well go on ahead and read on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

We have been moving at a fast pace for the past two days, Kakashi keeps telling me to slow down. But I can't, not when that slimy bastard is any where near Ino. We should be arriving to wave by tomorrow morning at the pace we're moving at. None the less even though I'm watching where I step on to make sure I don't slip, I can't help but to fear for her safety.

I have seen what the bastard has done and at what length he'll go to get what he wants, you ask how? After returning from Sunagakure on a self assigned mission, I had tried to gather every source of information I could gather on Gato. And was surprised at the amount of information we as a village had on the maggot.

It had seemed that he hadn't launched his shipping empire until five years ago, yet we had tabs on him since ten years ago. So the worm had been in business far before he started his trade business. Though it was the kind of business that would have tarnished his corporation's reputation. It had seemed that he had been working in the underworld and worked his way up the ladder. Yet even though he had so much to show for on the outside he still had connections in illegal trades.

Seemed that the bastard just got to greedy for his own good, must explain why he still has connections in trades that would allow a village to come after him, that is if we could pin it on him. He has connections in an illegal weapons trade, the slave trade along, drug trade and several hundred murders connected to him. Most of the murders are questioned to be connected to 'Non hostile' takeovers of several companies. But the one that has always sent me over the edge is his involvement in the sex slave trade. The little bastard would have his men kidnap women and girls and have them broken in, either by himself or some of his men. If he was dissatisfied with the captive he would trade them off for money or other women.

However angle I look at it I want to kill the bastard; never have I wanted someone's blood so bad. Yet for everything we have on him we could never kill him, he kept his hands clean enough that we can't kill him without arising suspicion.

"Oi, Naruto!" I heard my brother call out "Let's set up camp here we can make the last leg of the trip in the morning"

Weird, who knew wishing the death of someone could make you loose sight on the time around you? Seeing as it did seem far to late to keep moving a replied "Yeah, sure"

After having a quick dinner consisting of some mission protein bars we each had chosen to sit at the base of a tree and just stared at the fire we had made. My thoughts had traveled back to why exactly I wanted Gatos blood. It had been on one of those unofficial missions the old man had sent me on. I was near the border of Fire country and Wind country, handling a small bandit problem a village was having.

_**Flashback 2 years, Naruto's age 14. Normal P.O.V**_

A blond figure was moving at a laid back speed with a bored look on his face as he maneuvered through the trees.

"Man why couldn't the old man send me on a more challenging mission?" asked the elemental descendent. The so called mission was by far the easiest he had to accomplish, heck he didn't see why the villagers couldn't handle it themselves.

"Lazy good for nothings" mumbled the blond as he kept his bored face, hell he had even finished the mission ahead of time. He had thought about actually heading back to the village at top speed but stopped when he felt the wind shift. Letting his senses spread out he could feel that the cause had not been natural but was laced with chakra

'Wind jutsu?' thought the blond as he launched himself towards the direction of the wind. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of metal hitting metal and dark cold chuckling.

'Must be a battle' thought the blond as he sniffed the air and smelled blood. He could sense perhaps three chakra signatures up ahead but one was fairly weak. Breaking through the dense foliage of the surrounding trees he had seen the signs of an obvious battle. Three bodies lay on the ground all of them male, two of them seemed to be around 16 and the other was much older and seemed to be their sensei. From the looks of it they hailed from Suna, though if this was a squad then where was the third member? His attention was caught however when he heard a scream coming from his right. Moving the blond came to the scene of a girl who looked two years older than him being held against a tree, her battle fan laid on the ground. The man holding her by the neck was dressed in grey shinobi pants, sandals and longed sleeve shirt. Over his shirt was a dark blue Chunin vest. There was another man near the two and was dressed nearly identical to his counter part. From the insignia on their headbands he could make out that they were nuke-nin from the Mist. Getting near the three the blond stood over them and could hear what they were saying.

"Let me go you bastards!" yelled out the female, obviously struggling with the grip around her neck

"Stop your squirming already" ordered the man who stood away from the two

"Let me go already, do you know who I am?" asked the girl as she tried kicking the man

"Of course we do sweet cheeks. You're the target the moron wanted for his _collection_" answered the man who held her and gave a dark laugh afterwards

"Stop talking with her and knock her out already." Ordered the other being more professional

"Aw, why would we want to do that when we could have more…_fun_ with her?" asked the man who still held her. Hearing this the girl began to resist harder she knew what that meant her line of work

"We don't have time to play with her you idiot. Besides I think the boss wanted her new" responded the man trying to resist though was beginning to look her up and down

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy! We could always say she was used already" encouraged the man with a grin as he leaned down and licked her cheek, causing her to yell.

Hearing enough the blond above was beginning to make his move. His eyes had already begun to flash with power. There was no way he would stand by and let this happen. Jumping down from his position the blond brought down a wave of wind with his hand and slashed at the man who was further away from the others and slashed at his neck. Leaving the neck slashed open the blond turned to the shell shocked partner as he watched the man on the floor choke on his own blood.

"You little…" began the man before he was hit away from the hostage as he got slammed in the face with a knee. Turning to the girl who had tears in her eyes he called out "Stay here and don't move…no matter what you hear" and with that the blond made several clones to protect her

Quickly moving as to not let his opponent get an upper hand he punched the still disoriented man with a wind laced punch that sent him through a tree and into the woods. He had to move before the man got into battle mode, if he did this battle could go either way. That was something he would not allow, because this time it wasn't just his life on the line. Judging from the girls' chakra level she didn't have any more fight in her if he lost…so did she.

However arriving at where he had sent the man flying the blond saw he had no reason to worry. Seemed that the punch had more power than what he had intended to unleash, as the man had crashed into a tree causing it to fall over along with several of its neighbors. The man was in the center of scene with one of his arms stuck beneath one of the trees, possibly broken. What had gotten the attention of the blond is that one of the braches had broken off on had gone through the mans torso.

"Fuck! Get me out of here!" ordered the man as he tried to pull out the branch but grimaced from the pain.

"You're in no position to give orders" answered the blond shinobi as he strode towards the fallen man…power still oozing off of him.

"Just get me out of here!" yelled out the man as he spat up blood

"So you can _try _to finish what you started?" the jailer seethed as he looked down on the man with hate in his eyes. He would love to end his miserable life right there and then… but he couldn't kill him…not yet at least. He had to get information out of him and fast by the amount of blood he was loosing.

"Please just get me out of here" pleaded the man as he struggled to get out of his confinement. His pleas however had no affect on the young shinobi in training; this man was trash in his eyes. Lowering himself to the mans height the blond just asked one thing

"Who?"

"What?" asked the man as he looked at the one who would decide his fate

"Who sent you after the girl? Give me a name" ordered the elemental descendant, his voice hard and sharp…he wasn't playing games any more

"He'll kill me if I tell you" responded the man, he may have been a shinobi but he didn't want to face one of the riches men in the world.

"If you don't talk then I will kill. Tell me now and I might let you live" added the young blond with a hard tone as he twisted the branch in the mans torso who let out an ear piercing scream. He didn't like this approach for the interrogation but he needed answers before the man died and pain was the quickest way to get them. Panting the man finally answered

"Fine then…I'll talk." Yelled out the man as he panted in pain "Gato of the marine transportation corporation" taking the chance that the blond would keep his word

"Are you sure?" asked the blond with a glare

"Yes… now please help me" responded the man, his eyes beginning to become unfocused

"Wait, why did he want this girl" asked the blond as he gripped the mans hair making the man look him in the eyes, he would pump out as much information as possible

"He said he wanted her for his pleasure. Something about her not accepting his offer to become his mistress. So he wanted her as his sex slave." Answered the man with a groan of pain as more blood was lost. Meanwhile the blond narrowed his eyes in anger…so this Gato was a piece of trash. 'No matter, he would soon meet his end.' Thought the blond as he stood up

"Thank you for the information" mumbled the blond as if nothing had happened and began to walk away.

"Wait, you said you would let me live! So help me!" yelled out the man in anguish

"I said I might let you live" shot back the blond as he took out an explosive tag and let it flow in the wind towards the man "besides you're a trash, deal with it"

"Why you basta..." was the last thing the man tried to say before the tag blew up causing him to be engulfed in the blast. The blond sighed as he walked away, he had best be getting back to the girl before she broke down on him

**Present Naruto 16, Naruto P.O.V**

I had learned that she was Temari no sabaku, the daughter of the Yondamie Kazekage. It had seemed they were returning from a mission and were ambushed. The two nukes had taken out their sensei and followed up with the two Gennin. I had escorted her back to her village. But in the short time I had spent with her, I found her so similar to myself that I consider her as a friend. After some time in the Leaf I began to write to her every now and then. But anyways returning to Konoha I had to report to the old man. Least to say he was not happy with my absence, heck he had given me an hour long lecture about not sending him a message. But he had let me off with a warning about my actions but didn't argue with my intentions.

He had sent the info I had gathered on the little bastard, but he doubted that the Sand would find him. The little troll had hidden himself good, his name was known but his location was unknown. The old man had slipped though, after he had finished his little lecture the I began to go through all the files we had on Temari. Oh and had I gotten a surprise, seemed the old man had been holding out on me. Seemed that my father had made a marriage contract with the Kazekage's daughter, which happened to be the girl I saved. To solidify the peace between the two villages, the old man had informed me. Heh, to bad the heir of the Namikaze was 'dead' to almost everyone. No matter, this had just given me an excuse to go after Gato. Except the old man was two steps ahead of me and had forbidden me to hunt him down, to dangerous he said. Though now I would get the chance to kill him, he had slipped finally. He was supposed to be in Wave and I would kill him.

"Naruto" called out my sensei, getting my attention

"Yeah?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"You're chuckling evilly again" he informed with a sweat drop

"Hehe, sorry" I called out sheepishly

"Naruto, I know you want to get rid of him but don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission" added my brother in a kind tone. He had told me that he understood where I was coming from, that if he was in my shoes he would be thinking the same way.

"Don't worry; I know the mission and the others come first. Besides the little bugger can wait" I responded, it was true. Having everyone safe would be for the best; after I made sure of that I could focus on my own ambition. Weird I was sounding like Sasuke…maybe I did have something in common with the teme.

"Good then, lets get some sleep before we move out" called out my sibling and I nodded to him before we each made several clones to keep watch for the night. We had to get some sleep we had been resting irregularly, if we didn't then out bodies would give out.

**Next morning near noon, Wave country. Normal P.O.V**

The two man squad had already made it to the small village where the teams were. Though both shinobi's moods where slightly darkened as they saw the conditions of the village. They knew they would have to help this place, if left any longer it would die along with everyone in it…and that was something they did not need on their conscience. The village however wasn't large however so in between the two brothers they had found where the teams were taking shelter.

Reaching a good sized two story house near the waterside and woods, the two carefully made their way up to the home. Kakashi who was taking point move in first and knocked on the door. After a moment the door was opened revealing Squads' Eight leader, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Kakashi, you were sent?" asked the rookie Jounin as she stood in their path not trusting them fully.

"Yeah great to see you two Kurenai" shot back Kakashi with a lazy wave, yup that was defiantly him. Nobody was that laid back on a mission. Stepping aside she allowed them to pass.

"Sorry, just didn't expect to see you here so soon. Hokage-sama said the reinforcements were four days out from here" explained the women

"Yeah, well the old man probably didn't notice he sent us. Like we would need four days to make it here" added the blond casually as he was led to what he could guess was the living room. After he said this Kakashi could only roll his eye at his excuse the blond had practically dragged him here, truth of it they would both probably collapse soon from exhausted. But they could bear the wait, they were tools.

"Teh, stand down you guys it's just the dope" called out Sasuke half heartedly as he saw who it was, they had heard the voices but they could never be to sure.

"Nice to see you too Sasuke-chan" shot back the blond, he was tired but he wouldn't back down. Though before the teen could sit down he was tackled by a blur of black and purple. Looking up the blond found the Yamanaka heiress on top of him.

"Ino, what are you doing?" asked the taller of the two dryly though was fighting off a grin

"Saying 'Hi' baka. You know I was kind of hoping you were the one sent" answered the girl with a grin

"Why so you could use me as a shield?" asked the heir of the element with humor in his tone, though he narrowed his eyes on the bruise on her left cheek.

"You know that would be nice" thought the shorter blond out loud, though avoided his gaze

"You two done yet?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile causing the two blonds to stand up and take a seat

Noticing and older man who had graying hair and smelt a bit like sake, along with a woman smelling of cooked fish and saltwater, looking to be in her mid twenties, with long black hair hanging straight down. The blond voiced his question

"What's with the old geezer and lady?"

"The man, Tazuna-san, is our client and the woman, Tsunami, is his daughter. His grandson is upstairs" answered Kurenai as the two newly arrived Nin sat down

"Ah, sorry about that. Just making sure we don't have anyone we aren't supposed to have." Explained the jailer, causing the Genjutsu loving Jounin to raise an eyebrow. The blond had worded differently but she could tell he was just fishing for information, to get acquainted with the surroundings as well.

"So what's the situation?" asked the veteran Jounin as he leaned into the chair,

"Well you know that Gato of Gato Corporation after Tazuna's blood. Though it seems he's hired some missing-nin to deal with the problem. The only one we've encountered so far is Momochi Zabuza the Demon of the mist, A-rank missing Nin and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist." Explained the women before taking a breath "He had ambushed us with our guard down, Rai had engaged him head on leaving me with the Gennin to defend Tazuna-san. They engaged in Taijutsu before quickly switching to ninjutsu. After a few minutes Rai was slashed across the chest by Zabuza'a sword, leaving him out of fighting."

"Leaving the others to defend the client, I engaged him but he toyed with me until I almost got close to his neck. After that he captured me in **Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**. After wards I was freed from the prison by the combined efforts of the Gennin who Zabuza took to lightly. When I go the upper hand an accomplice of his posing as a Mist hunter Nin showed up, put him in a false-death state, and left with the body and sword. I wrote the aid request and sent it off just before we headed off to Wave." Finished the Jounin with a sigh

After a moment of letting the leading Jounin sort everything out he spoke casually "Seems troublesome, but manageable"

"Yeah right" called out his student with a chuckled "Sounds way to much fun"

"Just ignore him for now, Naruto is a bit…overzealous when it comes to fighting" added the sensei as he saw the looks from his clients. "But anyways we should have good week and maybe a few days before Zabuza recovers completely"

"So we should train for the encounter" added Kurenai finishing his thought process and got a negative nod "I want to test these Gennin before I decide anything"

Standing up he called out "Actually before we start I think it's best for me and Naruto to get some rest" tiredness seeping into his voice

"Of course, if you two follow me I can show to your room" suggested Tsunami as she turned to lead them. Standing up Kakashi waited for Naruto to follow but he called out

"Actually I think I'll bunk with Ino-hime, I'm sure she won't mind" with this the blond just got bonked on the head by said girl who muttered pervert before adding

"Yeah try that again when you shower, baka"

"Hey you try running at top speed to get here almost non stop and tell me if you wouldn't sweat that much" countered the blond before he was pulled by the ear by Kakashi

"Let's go, you can play later" as he pulled him after Tsunami, all the while the hostage blond was yelling "Not the ear!", leaving a room filled of shinobi with sweat drops at the two brothers.

**Around five**

The jailer sighed as he walked out of the house with a towel draped over his head. Sitting down on the steps he called out

"Come on down Ino-hime" causing the girl to land in front of him from her position on the roof.

"No fair, how you find me?" asked the girl with a pout as she sat next to him

"I'm a far better ninja than you think and I could smell you…lilacs" answered the teen with a smile as he saw her lightly blush at his answer.

"So what you come out here for?" asked the girl trying to change the subject, she had to keep reminding herself he was her best friend

"Trying to relax before we test you" mumbled the blond as he gazed at the sky

"Still say its bull shit that Kakashi-sensei wants to test us. We can handle this" added the platinum blond while crossing her arms over her chest

"Can you?" Asked the blond as he poked her in the ribs "Looks like you all got pretty banged up" added the jailer as he remembered everyone having scratches and cuts on them along with bruises.

"What Zabuza sent **Mizu Bushin (Water Clones) **at us, so I had to fight with the others" shot back the girl with a grin

"You're all lucky that's all you got" answered the blond with a frown as he brushed his hand over her bruise; he could have lost her before he even got here.

"Well then I guess we'll try harder next time" answered the girl with a shrug

"Ino next time he will aim for the kill" responded the blond in a firm voice, he was suppose to be the one who wanted danger, "It's best for all of you to pull out of Wave…me and bro can handle Zabuza"

But before the girl could respond Kakashi had called them over to the group who was out in the woods, seemed the test would begin.

"I am not leaving Naruto" added the girl in a firm tone before she made her way over to the others. 'I will not leave you here alone Naruto…I thought I lost you once. But never again…not if I can help it'

"It's not your choice hime" mumbled the blond, truth of it he didn't want her to see what he would do to Gato. He didn't know himself what he would do…he just knew that the demented bastard would die. The reason… the piece of trash dare try to hurt two of the people he truly cared for…that in his mind was a death sentence. And he would be the executioner.

**KN: Well that's that, tell me what you all thought or ask a question. Come on the button is right there! Oh and before I forget I am going to open up a poll for a fourth story that I will take on. So this is your chance to tell me what you want to read. Though it won't be open for long maybe only till 2-26-10. Well that's that!**


End file.
